Requiem For A Dream
by SvenTheImmortal
Summary: So, the universe is getting sucked into a black hole, what do you do?  If you're Kim, you pilot a ship which recreates the universe during the 'Big Bang.'  If you're Shego...  Well, lets just say that you resent Kim being given the position.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, characters, likenesses therein, and other Kim Possible content bits are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation, all rights reserved, et cetera. All other non-original content is property of their various right-holders, all rights reserved, et cetera. All original content is property of Sven Endori (me), all rights reserved, et cetera. If you wish to use my content (everything, including characters, plot points, etc.), feel free to do so, but kindly drop me a link to your work so I can read it.

AN: Reviews welcome and appreciated, as always.

"There is a theory which states that if ever anyone discovers exactly what the universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another which states that this has already happened." – Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

This is the result of a challenge which I put to myself; I took part of the signature of the person who posted after me (Vampireprincess of ) and turned it into a story. An interesting little one-shot which may get reworked into a dimension-jumping story I've been wanting to write. There is also a level of Doctor Who and Sliders involved in my writing.

* * *

Chapter One

"I sing to you this night, my love, that you may remember the end of all things; that all that was, all that still will be, may yet survive in you." It was her destiny; from the beginning of time, and all things had pointed to that one inescapable conclusion. She was always in the right place at the right time, even at the end of time, and now it was her time to save the world one last time. She was always to be the savior of the universe and all within it.

"The universe is coming to an end," Dr. James Timothy Possible said frankly. "It's returning to a state of quantum singularity; all matter and energy condensed into a single dimensionless point."

"How long do we have?" the President of the United States asked.

"A month, maybe two," Dr. Possible replied. "I can't say for sure; needless to say, we've never seen this happen before."

"And there's nothing you can do?" the President asked.

"To stop it?" Dr. Possible asked. "No, but we think we may have found a way around it. We can, in theory, create a device which will bring us out of sync with the rest of the universe, allowing the singularity to come and go without affecting us."

"That's crazy!" the President shouted at him. "It'd never work!"

"Well, sir," Dr. Possible said, "we really don't have any other option."

"You'd need a mad scientist to get something that insane to work!" the President shouted.

Dr. Possible sighed, "I know."

* * *

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken shouted, "warm up the hovercraft! They've just finished a new version of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Shego said, squeezing the bridge of her nose as she stood from the seat next to Dr. Drakken; she finished the slice toast which constituted the remainder of her breakfast standing. "Remember what happened last time you tried to use that thing?"

"But they got the bugs worked out of it," Dr. Drakken said pleadingly.

"_They_ weren't the ones with the bugs," Shego retorted. "Besides, I have plans today." She grabbed the television remote from the table and switched it on, flipping from channel to channel; she let it rest when the words "Breaking News" captured her interest momentarily.

"My fellow Americans," the President said on the television. He sighed deeply. "My fellow humans and any beings listening in from among the countless stars, it has become inescapably apparent that our universe is coming to an end. As I speak, there is a massive undertaking underway to protect Earth from the results of the quantum singularity formation which is in progress. However, if we fail, scientists predict that within two months our world will be swallowed up and our lives will be lost. If you have a deity, this would be the time to make your peace."

Shego shut off the television. "Drakken!" she screamed. "What did I tell you about trying to end the universe?"

"It wasn't me," he said innocently. "As far as I know, it wasn't anyone else, either."

"Excuse me," a delivery man said, poking his head into the kitchen, "do either of you know where I can find, um…" He looked at his clipboard. "Drew Lipsky?"

Shego pointed to Drakken, who said, "How'd you get in here? I locked the door and everything."

The delivery man looked skeptically at Drakken for a minute before asking, "So you didn't give us permission to set up in your spare room the lab of one…" He looked at his clipboard again. "Dr. James Possible? The guy with a lab coat and the very angular brown hair told us you said it was alright for us to start moving this stuff in."

Drakken got out of his seat and grabbed the clipboard from the delivery man's hands. "What is going on?" he grumbled angrily to himself as he read through the pages. "James!"

Dr. Possible came running into the room. "Heya, Drew," he said. He tossed him a small box.

Dr. Drakken fumbled with the box as he tried to catch it; he opened it and pulled out a small vacuum tube. "What's this?" he asked, looking it over; he shook it a few times, just to be sure.

"It's the new Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Dr. Possible said.

Drakken turned to Shego, and asked, "Is this a dream?" She lit her hand and blasted him across the room. "Not a dream," he coughed. James walked over to him and effortlessly hoisted him back to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen the news?" James asked, pickup the remote and turning the television back on. As he cycled through the channels, nigh-everything was a repeat of the President's speech.

"Yes I've seen the news," Drakken grumbled, taking the remote from him and shutting off the television. "I mean, what are you doing here, in my lair, and why are you moving equipment into my lab space?"

"Because the universe is coming to an end in a few months," James replied, confused at the apparent lack of connection in his former colleague's mind.

Dr. Drakken began to grow impatient, and asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You're going to help save the world," James said slowly as he began to grow more and more irritated. "We're getting the band back together." Drakken stared blankly at him, clearly confused; James turned to Shego. "Is he always this dense?"

"Most of the time," she replied, beginning again her habitual nail-filing.

"You and I are going to work with Ramesh and Chen to save the universe," James said, again speaking slowly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. President," Dr. James Possible said with deep sadness as the President stepped out of the science fiction-inspired spaceship. "We've done the best we can, but to pull the Earth out of sync entirely we'd have to use a power source as massive as the sun, which would require a dozen suns to take out of sync on its own; it's simply not possible."

"So, what now?" the President asked, hands shaking as he wiped the bead of nervous sweat from his brow.

"We've found a way to re-seed the universe on a quantum level at event zero; an observer present at event zero would be able to alter the quantum state of the universe such that it could, potentially, spit everything out exactly as it was," Dr. Possible said. "We've run a number of simulations, and we believe that merely the quantum observation of an individual would be enough to set the universe back in order; the quantum singularity reads the state of the observer and extrapolates the rest of the universe from it."

"We've managed to build a ship powered by solar winds which is capable moving into and out of quantum sync with the universe," Dr. Ramesh interjected. "Survivor One has life support capabilities enough for one person, and one person only, due to the weight restrictions of carrying enough food and water. As such, it is designed to be operated by a single pilot, which is all it would take for the quantum observation to take hold."

"Who gets to fly this thing?" the President asked.

"We haven't been able to decide yet," Dr. Possible said. The President looked at him skeptically. "Sir, it's not just who gets to fly it; we're potentially deciding who gets to be the last human in existence."

"I'll do it," the President said.

"No, sir, you won't," Dr. Possible said. "We can't train you to operate it in time. It'll have to be someone with prior experience." He looked around at his colleagues.

"You do it," the President said. "There, problem solved."

"I must decline, sir," Dr. Possible said softly. "I want to stay with my family."

"I told you already, I'll do it," Dr. Drakken said. "I'm fully qualified to operate this thing."

"No, I will do it," Dr. Ramesh insisted. "I, too, am qualified, and I am not a mad scientist."

"Neither of you have spent enough time in space to know what to do if something went wrong," Dr. Chen said, speaking up. "I am the most logical choice."

"I'm the only one capable of fixing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer if something goes wrong," Dr. Drakken said smugly. "If there is any chance of this working I'll have to do it."

"Yeah, let blue boy do it," Shego said sarcastically as she walked into the room, Kim following close behind. "I'll sleep well at night knowing that the reconstruction of the universe is in the hands of Dr. D. If anyone should do this, it should be me; I can fly anything, and I can weld the hull if there's a breach."

"You have no experience in space!" Dr. Chen interjected.

"I'll do it," Kim said meekly.

"It's not about experience in space, it's about experience flying in the middle of a bat-shit crazy scheme which has no chance of success," Shego said.

"I'll do it," Kim repeated, louder this time.

"Back me up here, Shego," Dr. Drakken insisted. "I'm the best possible candidate for this job, and you all know it. You're just jealous of my brilliance."

The rest of the group burst into laughter, save Kim, who growled under her breath. "I'll fly the God-damn ship!" she shouted loud enough to silence the others. "It's my job to save the world; maybe I can do it literally for once." Dr. Possible opened his mouth to speak, but Kim interrupted him before he could start. "Anything's possible for a Possible, right, dad? That's what you always say, and now I'll put it to the test."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Princess?" Shego asked, irate. "Don't you ever get tired of saving the world? Let someone else take the credit for it this time."

"This isn't about credit, Shego," Kim insisted. "I've never done it for the credit; not once have my actions been anything less than altruistic."

"You want me to believe that you do everything you do because it's the _right thing to do_?" Shego asked, finishing her sentence in a condescending tone.

"Yeah," Kim said simply.

"Well, that may be the biggest load of horse sh-" Shego began before getting cut off.

"I don't care what you think it is," Kim said. "I'm still the most qualified person for this mission."

"Do it," the President said. "There's no denying that you're the most experienced out of all of us. I just hope that it's enough, for all our sakes."

* * *

"Ignition system ready in 10… 9… 8…" Dr. Possible's countdown sounded over the radio as Kim sat buckled into the seat, her hands trembling. "7… 6… 5…" Kim turned her head toward the back of the craft as she heard the striking of metal on metal. "4… 3… 2…" Kim's eyes shot wide open as she saw a panel fly off of its hinges and a green and black figure crawl out of the storage bin. "1… Ready on your 'go'."

"Shego!" Kim shouted in shock.

"We have a go," Dr. Possible said. "Good luck and Godspeed." Not a second later the engines kicked on, throwing the starfighter-like ship up and out of the hanger at higher and higher speeds. Shego was thrown back against the wall, the metal plate which she'd broken off slamming itself against her left leg.

As the craft reached the outer reaches of the atmosphere, the relative force of motion lessened and Shego, and the metal plate, fell to the ground. "Inertial dampeners my ass," she groaned as she stood, favoring her right leg.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kim shouted at her.

"What, you think I'd miss all the fun?" Shego said, limping up to Kim.

"This place only has life support for one!" Kim said.

"Life support for one for a month, Princess," Shego said as she took a seat on Kim's lap.

"What… You're…" Kim stammered in surprise at her foe's actions.

"Yeah, I'm sitting on your lap," Shego replied. She rolled up the left leg of her uniform and frowned when she saw the cut on her shin slowly seeping blood.

"You're hurt," Kim said as she, too, looked at the wound. "How bad is it?"

"Not bad, just a cut," Shego said. "Where's the medical kit?"

"Behind the seat," Kim said as she unbuckled herself. Shego stood long enough for her to get out of the seat before stealing it from her. Kim pulled the white box from behind the chair and handed it to Shego, who pulled out a bottle and a roll of gauze.

Shego poured the contents of the brown bottle over her wound and grimaced as it bubbled and fizzed. She wrapped the now-clean wound tightly in gauze before rolling her skin-tight pant leg down over the bandage. "There, good as new," she said, standing up. "So, what the hell do we do now?"

"_We_ get out of my way so I can do my job," Kim insisted, sitting back in her chair.

"Ok, what do _I_ do?" Shego asked, irritated by Kim's perceived self-righteousness.

"Go bake me a cake," Kim said sideways as she checked the various instruments on the panels before her.

"Hey, I don't do cakes," she snapped.

Kim scowled at the response, stood up, and faced her. "I don't give a flying fuck what you do as long as you stay out of my way," she snapped.

As if on cue, the computer chimed. "Earth Terminus has commenced," it said. Kim and Shego both turned to the window to see the Earth stretch as it entered the black hole which constituted the quantum singularity. Seconds later the world outside the ship began to shimmer and blur and fade as the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer activated, protecting the ship from the harshness of space around them, until all was gone to black and stars; the earth, the visible event horizon of the black hole burning with the Sun's star matter, all had faded to empty space and stars.

"Princess, where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, characters, likenesses therein, and other Kim Possible content bits are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation, all rights reserved, et cetera. All other non-original content is property of their various right-holders, all rights reserved, et cetera. All original content is property of Sven Endori (me), all rights reserved, et cetera. If you wish to use my content (everything, including characters, plot points, etc.), feel free to do so, but kindly drop me a link to your work so I can read it.

AN: Reviews welcome and appreciated, as always.

* * *

Chapter Two

Kim returned her attention to the instrument panels before her, attempting to make sense of the information. "We're orbiting… Earth," Kim said, shocked. She turned the ship for visual confirmation.

"Yup, that's Earth," Shego said, modestly surprised. "This doesn't look like we're out of sync with the universe."

"Technically we were supposed to go out of phase with the universe," Kim said, rechecking the data which was being presented to her.

"Well, that's not what Drakken kept saying," Shego replied. "He made it very clear during the build that this thing would take you out of sync with the universe."

"Next dimension jump, twenty hours," the computer chimed in. "Current dimension, Home normal, variant 271."

"Shego, Drakken built a machine which sent us _to another dimension_!" Kim yelled.

"Oh, I will fry his blue ass for this," Shego seethed. "Kim, we need to land and conserve our resources. Can you get anything from the satellites?"

Kim turned to Shego and said, "The GPS satellites are saying that it's still today."

"This is Terra Lookout Alpha calling Survivor One," a man sounded lazily over radio. Kim reached for the button to respond, but Shego grabbed her hand before she could press it; she shook her head in warning. "Survivor One, please respond. Captain Melissa Elizabeth Edwards, I know you can hear me."

"Get out of the chair!" Shego snapped, yanking Kim out of her seat; she sat in the chair and pulled the communications headset from the console. "I'm here, I'm here; what do you want?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Melissa," he replied. "Testing out a new ship for Queen and country? I know you can't talk about it, but just say yes and I'll keep quiet."

"Not like I have anything better to do with my time," Shego replied. "Listen, my navigation systems busted on the way up from a power surge, can you guide me in?"

"Yeah, sure, let me read your computer," he replied. "Huh, new system… Alright, let's do this; heading 18.2 mark 47.6, come it at between mach one and mach two."

Kim elbowed Shego in the arm; Shego vacated the seat to let Kim pilot the ship. "Alright, I'm coming in," she said. A few seconds later, they hit the atmosphere and began their descent into cloud-ridden skies.

"So, how's the Queen doing?" the man asked.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Shego asked, confused.

"Look, I know you're not allowed to talk about the royal family, but can't you make an exception for me?" he asked.

"Do you know what'll happen to me if I do?" Shego asked, playing along.

"Yeah, yeah, death by firing squad for treason," he said, disappointed. "You always were a stickler for the rules."

"And for, you know, staying alive," she added. They descended through the cloud layer into the open world; Kim slowed their descent to landing speeds. "Alright, I've got a visual on the landing strip."

"You're clear to land on any runway," the man said. "We've cleared the entire place for your nice new toy."

"I'm coming in from the southwest," Shego replied, shoving Kim out of the seat and taking the flight controls. She carefully navigated the craft to the runway, adjusting speed and course until the ship bounced and skidded to a stop.

"I'll see you in a second, _Commander_," he said, signing off.

Kim gathered her wits and stood up, legs unsteady from the tumultuous ride; she dropped onto one of the bolted-down storage crates. "Why'd you react that way when he said the commander's name?"

"Because that's _my_ name, Princess," she replied, walking back and opening the hatch. She stepped out to the sound of cheers as four men in blue flight suits led by one man in a military officer's uniform came running toward her.

"Howdy, Commander," the lead man shouted in the voice from over the radio. "How'd the flight go?"

"Routine," Shego said, playing along with the charade she'd put on before. Kim climbed out of the ship, and Shego turned to her. "Finally get your legs, Princess?"

There was an audible gasp from the five men at the sight of Kim; the four in flight suits snapped to attention and the man in the officer's uniform took off his hat and offered his hand to Kim. "My Queen, if I'd known you were coming I would have…" He paused to think of something to say. "I'd have cleaned up, or something. General Andrew Thompson, at your service."

Kim stared at him, thoroughly perplexed. "Queen?"

General Thompson looked at her, worry evident. Shego stepped between them and said, "She hit her head during the flight; temporary memory loss, nothing major."

"Come, quickly," General Thompson said, pushing his way past Shego and taking Kim by the arm. "We must take you to the infirmary!"

Shego slapped his hand away from Kim. "Nobody is allowed to touch a member of the royal family!" she snapped as angrily as she possibly could through her amusement at the situation.

General Thompson stepped back quickly and bowed his head. "I beg your pardon, my queen; I meant no offense," he insisted.

"She'll forgive you this once, because I like you," Shego said.

"Of course, of course, thank you," he replied, raising his head. He stretched his arm toward the base. "Please, this way."

* * *

"The queen requests a computer," Shego said to the guard outside. "She wants something with access to the news. She thinks it will help her restore her few remaining memories."

"One moment," the guard said, stepping to the side and grabbing a medical tablet off of one of the carts. He pressed a few buttons on it and handed it to Shego. "One Internet-enabled datapad, ready for her highness."

Shego took the pad and stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her. She tossed the pad to Kim. "Here, Internet access. As long as we're here, we might as well figure out who they think we are."

Kim typed her name into the search engine to which the security guard had set the pad, and read off the list of hits. "Queen Kimberly Ann Possible – Wikipedia, Queen Kimberly Inherits Terra Empire – New York Times. Apparently, I'm the queen of Earth."

"Typical," Shego said, seething. "You get to be the queen of the entire fucking planet, and I'm stuck as your freakin' lackey." She lit her fist and punched the wall, leaving a massive dent.

The security guard busted though the door, breaking the door frame in the process. He looked around through the sight of his rifle for any sign of an intruder. Seeing none, he lowered his rifle and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Kim said in her most regal manner, "Commander Edwards tripped is all it was."

"Yes, your highness," the guard said, bowing his head and walking back out of the room. He attempted to close the door behind him, but the door frame was too damaged.

"Just leave it as it is," Kim said.

"Yes, your highness," the guard said sheepishly. "I apologize for damaging the door."

"Not at all," Kim replied, "you were just doing your job. I'd rather have a damaged door than have any would-be assailant escape. Now, would you be so kind as to secure us another room? I'd prefer some privacy."

"Of course, your highness," the guard said, "but as per regulation someone will have to guard your room."

"Relax, hotshot," Shego said, "her safety is in my fully-capable hands."

"And you are?" the guard asked.

"Commander Melissa Edwards," she said.

The guard snapped to attention. "Ma'am," he said sharply. "I'm sorry, I didn't know; I should have expected Queen Kimberly to travel with one of her lovers. Yes, of course, I'll be right back." He hustled off.

"Your lover?" Shego snapped, a lit hand pointed at Kim. "I am _not_ playing your lover!"

"Hey, you forced me into being the queen," Kim replied, handing Shego the pad.

Shego skimmed it for a minute before bashing it against it against the edge of a filing cabinet, cracking it in half. The guard walked in just as she did, and swallowed nervously. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" he asked.

"Do not inquire into that which you ought not know," Kim said. "What happens between my consorts and I is entirely too personal for someone in your position." She stood and walked over to the guard. "Take me to see whomever is in charge of this base."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, leading them down the hall to General Thompson's office. He knocked, but Kim stepped past him and opened the door.

"Excuse me?" General Thompson snapped, not looking up to check the identity of the intruder who so heinously invaded his privacy. Kim cleared her throat, and he looked up. "I beg your pardon, your highness; I thought you were one of my men."

"General, I am ordering a complete communications blackout," Kim ordered. "Commander Edwards and I will be staying here for the next fifteen hours, during which time there is to be no communication, in or out."

"Might I ask why, my queen?" General Thompson asked, picking up his phone in preparation of giving the order.

"No, you may not," Kim replied. "I tire of speaking; Commander Edwards will speak on my behalf."

"You heard the lady," Shego said with particular force. "No communication, in or out, until an hour after we leave, and not a second before!"

"Yes, ma'am; of course, ma'am," he replied, nervous. He dialed his phone and said into it, "I'm ordering a communications blackout on all channels until further notice." He hung up the phone.

"Good," Shego said, "now go get us lunch. A steak for me, rare, with a baked potato, and a salad for the queen." Kim cleared her throat. "Fine, two steaks, both rare, both with potatoes, and a salad for the queen."

"Ma'am?" he said, confused. "I was unaware that the queen had stopped being a vegetarian."

"And you'd better keep being unaware, if you know what's good for you," Shego snapped back. "Steaks, now."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, standing up quickly and exiting the room as fast as he could without flat-out running.

Shego strolled over to his desk, spun his chair around, and sat with her feet resting on his desk. "It's good to be in charge," she said.

"It's good to be the queen," Kim replied, sitting on the desk, facing Shego.

"Hail to the queen, baby?," Shego scoffed.

"Despite our rather sordid past, we actually make a decent team," Kim said begrudgingly.

"You think you can keep up the royalty act for sixteen hours?" Shego asked snidely.

"You think you can keep up the lover act for two?" Kim asked in reply, completely serious.

"If you play your cards right, it might be more than an act," Shego said, leaning forward and laying her hand on Kim's cheek. Kim jerked away, and Shego laughed amusedly. The phone rang, and Shego answered it. "What do you want? No, the general's not here, he's busy getting the queen her meal. Because we don't trust the kitchen not to poison us accidentally! Hey, how should I know what his plans are? Do I sound like his secretary? Why, I aughtta… You want to say that to my face? Where are you? I'll wring your scrawny neck! Who am I? Who am _I_? I'm Commander Melissa Edwards, Queen Kimberly's personal attaché and the head of her harem! Yeah, I bet you didn't know!" She slammed the receiver down onto the cradle. "Freakin' inbred morons."

"Having fun on the phone, _dear_?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes as she emphasizing the end of the sentence.

"Always, _my love_," Shego replied with an equal amount of veiled sarcasm.

* * *

Shego stepped out of the restroom in time to be run into by the man previously guarding the room. "Watch where you're going!" she said, regaining her balance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said apologetically. "I must hurry; the queen is in need of an escort from her ship."

"The queen is in the general's office," Shego said.

"Begging your pardon, but she must have left while you were otherwise indisposed," he said, walking away.

Shego walked after him and said, "I'll show you otherwise indisposed." He followed him out of the building and onto the landing strip.

Kim walked toward her, escorted by four heavily-armed guards. "Commander Hargrove, what are you doing here?" she asked in an unfamiliar tone. "Shouldn't you be watching the other girls?" Shego opened her mouth to respond, but Kim held up her hand. "No, no, I should be thankful that you're here; I've been wanting to have some fun. Guards, Commander Hargrove will escort me from here."

The guard whom Shego had followed turned to her and whispered, "What's going on?"

Shego turned to him and whispered in reply, "It's a game, just play along." He nodded and followed Kim's personal guards into the building. "My queen, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak with the general," Kim replied. "But that can wait, as you've shown up so conveniently." Kim laid her hand on Shego's cheek; Shego resisted the nigh-overwhelming urge to attack, and simply stood there. Kim smiled warmly, kissed her quickly, and walked into the building. Shego stared after her in shock. Gathering her wits, she ran to catch up. "It's been far too long, hasn't it, love? It was three weeks ago yesterday, in the north-eastern tower of the Taj Mahal. We spent the morning sipping tea with the locals, the daylight hours reading to children in the local schools, and as the light of the sunset filtered through the thin veils of cloth…" She left her sentence hanging, leaving Shego's mind to remember for itself what had come next.

"This way, your highness," Shego said, keeping her professional composure while leading Kim into the general's office.

"What?" both Kims shouted. Shego struck the universe-native Kim in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. She grabbed the unconscious Kim and pulled her to the side, throwing her into the coat closet.

"Who the hell was that?" Kim asked, still shocked by the sight of her doppelganger.

"That was the queen of Earth," Shego said, grabbing Kim by the arm and pulling her out of the room. "We should leave. Now."

General Thompson turned the corner and bumped into them. "I beg your pardon," he said. "Are you leaving early?"

"Something urgent has come up," Shego said. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really must be going."

"Stop the imposters!" came a shout from the general's office. Seconds later universe-native Kim ran out of the office. The personnel scattered about the hall looked from one Kim to another, perplexed by the identical nature of the two.

"This isn't going to end well," Shego said, entering her battle stance. "Well, for you, at least." She lit her hands. Everyone took a step back. "Yeah, that's right, my hands are on-fucking-fire. Now, unless you want to find out how hot this building will burn, I'd suggest you get the hell out of our way and let us go."

"And where will you go?" Queen Kimberly asked. "There's no place on this planet safe for an imposter of the royal family to hide."

"Then you won't have any trouble finding us again," Shego said. She walked toward the wall of guards, who stood in their places but made no motion toward her. She launched a ball of fire at the ceiling, scorching the fake wood paneling. "Yeah, I can throw fire, too." The guards stepped out of her path, and she and Kim quickly made their way out of the building and onto the landing strip. As they approached the ship, gunfire rang out behind them, bullets striking against the hull of their craft. They climbed inside and closed the door. "Relax, Princess, they built this thing to withstand bullets."

"Why would they design this thing to be bulletproof?" Kim asked, taking her seat at the controls. She turned on the engines and the ship shot forward. Shego held onto the back of the chair for dear life as it rocketed into the sky.

As they leveled off, Shego relaxed her grip and walked into Kim's field of view. "Drakken bulletproofed it in case _that_ happened," she said.

"Why would he be afraid of getting shot?" Kim asked, suspicious. "And, for that matter, why are you really here?"

"Drakken was afraid that he might not get to pilot the ship," she said, uncharacteristic worry well-hidden behind her usual self-righteous pride. Slowly her expression faded to dismayed concern. "We're going to keep jumping from dimension to dimension for the next eighteen days, at which point we'll be shot back to our dimension in time to witness the rebirth of all existence."

Kim stared at her for a few seconds, blinking, before saying, "You're kidding me."

"'Fraid not, Princess," Shego replied, sitting on Kim's lap. Kim tried to push her off, but Shego grabbed her hand. "Hey, this is the only place to sit in this tin can!"

Kim pulled her hand from Shego's and glared at her, but quickly went back to piloting the ship. The alarms sounded and she hammered the flight controls with as much force as she could, sending the craft flying to the right and Shego flying to the ground. Seconds later, the ship jolted up, followed immediately by the sound of an explosion. "That was close," she said.

"What the hell was that?" Shego asked, picking herself up as Kim steadied the ship.

"They just hit us with a missile," Kim replied. Shego shoved herself between Kim and the console and began manipulating the controls. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Automated defenses," Shego said, continuing to work quickly.

"Automated defenses?" Kim asked.

"Another one of Drakken's secret additions," Shego said.

* * *

"Shit!" Shego screamed as another missile hit the shields. "We've got 10% of shield emitters operating, we're dangerously low on energy, and our defenses are now offline. We have to land."

"Where? They'll be able to track us everywhere," Kim said, anger permeating her voice.

"Maybe not," Shego replied. "There's a radiation hole right where Los Alamos should be. The sensors show Earth-normal radiation everywhere else on the planet, but there's nothing there; it's a perfect cylinder of no radiation from ground to the edge of the atmosphere." She waited for the radiation hole to be below the ship before fling it straight down. The instruments on the panel flailed wildly from one end to the other as the ship descended through the sky before stabilizing at the edge of the cloud cover.

"Unidentified craft, cease your descent and state your affiliation," came a static-filled squawk over the radio. "Which faction are you with?"

Shego leveled out the plane and entered a holding pattern. Kim took the headset from the console and put it on her head, but Shego removed it before she could say anything, placing it on herself instead. "You sound like the queen, remember?" She flipped a switch, activating the microphone. "I am Commander Melissa Edwards aboard Survivor One. My companion and I are seeking asylum from the Terra government. Are you able to provide safe haven while we repair our ship?"

The air grew thick as they waited for the answer to come across the radio. "Continue your descent," the radio sounded. Shego did as ordered. "When you land, step out of the craft with your hands up, or you will be shot."

A minute later, the ship landed on the tarmac of the old military base, and Shego and Kim stepped out, hands above their heads, to a dozen heavily-armed guards. One man stepped forward from the group, motioned toward Kim, and said, "So you're the royal imposter. A damn good one, at that. And you're the last person I'd expect to defect, Commander Edwards. I guess it's true, what they say about a woman scorned. My name is Isaacson; follow me, and keep your hands at your sides." He turned around and walked toward the complex. Kim and Shego followed him, eyeing the guards who kept their weapons trained on them. Purple lightning arced across the sky, and Shego's hands began to glow.

She raised her hand, worry in her eyes. Kim looked over at her, and said, "You might not want to do that."

"I'm not doing it," she replied.

"She's got a bomb!" a particularly young guard shouted, firing off a single round of his semi-automatic rifle before the man next to him ripped it from his hands.

Shego spun around to face the man, who was now shaking nervously. "What the hell did you do that for? I just said I wasn't doing it!"

"Shego, your right arm is bleeding," Kim said.

Shego rubbed her right arm without taking her eyes off of the man who had shot at her. "You shot me, you bastard!" she yelled, reaching for his neck.

Kim grabbed her and held her back. "Your hands are still on fire," she said. "Besides, he only grazed you."

"I'll take you to the doc," Isaacson said.

* * *

"You still haven't told me why you're really here," Kim said. "For once, just tell me the truth."

"I was afraid of dying, alright?" Shego said defensively. She winced as the doctor began to sew her wound closed. "Self-preservation, nothing more. I wanted to survive the end of the universe."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Isaacson said as he entered the infirmary. "And why the hell are the logs on your ship saying things about alternate dimensions?"

"It's a decoy," Shego said, "designed to confuse anyone we didn't want snooping around our ship."

"Alright, question two. Why were your hands glowing?" he asked.

"It's a magic trick," Shego replied. "What to see another one? I can pull a rabbit out of your ass. Bend over and I'll show you."

Isaacson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, either you give me some straight answers or I'm going to throw you out on your ass and you can deal with the queen on your own."

"We're from an alternate dimension that is getting sucked into a quantum singularity, and we were sent to ride out the storm and be present at the beginning of the new universe, allowing quantum state extrapolation of the universe as it was before the singularity formed," Kim said.

Isaacson looked skeptically from one to the other for a few seconds before saying, "I thought I said straight answers."

"That _is_ the straight answer," Shego said. Continuing in deadpan snark, "We're from an alternate universe, and we're here for your souls."

"You're not helping the situation, Shego," Kim said. "Look, we're clearly on the same side, so can we just forget about where we came from? Please?" She looked at him with her notorious pout, and he relented.

"Wherever the hell you're from, if they could train people to do that they'd have the queen herself licking their balls by the end of the night," Isaacson said. The doctor finished working on Shego's arm and stepped out, attending to other work without a word. "Maybe you can be of some use after all. Follow me." He walked out of the room, and Kim and Shego followed close behind. "When your hands started glowing, it was right after our wide-spectrum radiation shield had a power spike. When it spikes, it releases an excess of electric energy as plasma bursts in the form of lightning. Judging by the way your hands reacted, I'd say that you have the power to control plasma built into your gloves."

"Actually, I got hit by a magic rainbow asteroid," Shego said.

"Your bullshitting is getting old," Isaacson said. "You can control plasma, which means we can adjust one of our portable shield generators to be able to be manipulated by you in the field."

"What makes you think we're going to help you?" Shego asked.

"We'd be happy to," Kim said forcefully.

"_She'd_ be happy to," Shego corrected. "I want payment."

"One hundred thousand dollars in the currency of your choice," Isaacson said. "For each of you."

"Gold coins," Shego said.

"We want technology, not money" Kim said. "Help us repair our ship and make a few upgrades to it, and we'll call it even."

"Like hell we want technology over money!" Shego shouted.

"Shego, there's a weight limit on the ship, remember?" Kim said. "We had to limit the amount of vital resources because of weight; there's no way you're bringing gold on board."

"Fine," Shego grumbled. "What do you want us to do?"

Isaacson opened the door to a large office and stepped inside. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Shego and Kim, the newest members of our little piece of hell." Everyone inside the room stood up and saluted. "It's good to be in charge."

"Sir, we have reports that our target is still at Terra Lookout Alpha," one of the men said.

"Good, we strike tonight. Ready up."

* * *

"You remember your part of the plan?" Isaacson asked.

"Little busy here!" Shego snapped as she tried to maintain her concentration on keeping the shield surrounding the attack force as they ran through the tunnels below Terra Lookout Alpha.

"We know what to do," Kim replied in her stead. The group of nine climbed into a cargo elevator at the end of the tunnel and began to ascend into the base proper.

The elevator door opened, and gunfire rang out as the base personnel fired into the elevator. The three men in front fell dead. Shego's hands began to glow brighter, and the shield became visible, glowing purple. The gunfire hit the shield and disappeared, the lead turning to gas from the heat. When the guards had expended their ammunition and began to reload, Shego dropped the shield and Isaacson and the other remaining members of his team opened fire on the men. "We need her alive," he reminded them.

Kim and Shego ran through the halls to the general's office. Shego blew the door off its hinges, and Kim dove through the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?" Queen Kimberly demanded.

"You're giving me a bad name," Kim said, jumping onto the desk behind which the queen sat and kicking her in the head, knocking her unconscious. She picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Wow, you actually hurt someone," Shego said with feign surprise.

"I've hurt you plenty of times," Kim retorted sharply as she carried the queen out of the room.

"Freeze!" General Thompson said, holding his pistol shakily in their direction.

"I like you," Shego said, "you make a decent servant. Surrender now and we won't kill you."

"I can't let you take the queen," he said nervously.

"Your loss," Shego said, preparing to strike.

Kim held her hand out, stopping her. "Come with us," she said. "You can negotiate the surrender of the Terra Empire, and no harm will come to you or your queen."

General Thompson attempted to steady himself for a moment before lowering his gun. "I never liked her much anyway."

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance, ladies," Isaacson said. "Your ship has been retrofit with our shield technology, and we've managed to repair your existing shields. We've also upped the wattage of your lasers, so they should be more effective."

"Thank you," Kim said, glancing over to Shego, who was inspecting the ship.

"Oh, and there's now a second seat and a console containing access to all of the tactical systems," one of the scientists said in passing. "Your companion should appreciate that."

"Kim!" Shego shouted. "Five minutes!"

Kim ran to the craft and climbed in, closing the door behind her. She took her seat at the main console; Shego had already strapped herself into the tactical station. The engines roared up, and the ship shot into the sky. As they exited the atmosphere, Kim cut the engines, leaving the craft adrift. "Just in time," she said as the world outside the window began to blur, fading from star-filled skies to a high-tech hanger.

"What the fuck?" Shego asked bluntly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, characters, likenesses therein, and other Kim Possible content bits are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation, all rights reserved, et cetera. All other non-original content is property of their various right-holders, all rights reserved, et cetera. All original content is property of Sven Endori (me), all rights reserved, et cetera. If you wish to use my content (everything, including characters, plot points, etc.), feel free to do so, but kindly drop me a link to your work so I can read it.

AN:Reviews welcome and appreciated, as always.

* * *

Chapter Three

Suddenly, a young woman in a grease-stained jumpsuit popped up in front of the window. She looked at them for a second before smiling and waving enthusiastically. She ran to the side and an older man in a pair of worn overalls and a flannel shirt slowly appeared in her place as he struggled up to the flight deck from below. Kim opened the hatch and stepped out. "Hi!" the young woman shouted as she ran up to Kim. "I haven't seen you before. Did they finally find another dimension with jumpers, or are you from the other station?"

"Forgive my daughter," the man said, walking up to Kim, "Jeanne is a rather enthusiastic young lady. Jeanne, go get our guests a drink." He offered his hand as his daughter ran off. "I'm Bill."

"Kim," she replied, shaking his hand. "Where are we? And what did she mean, dimension jumpers?" She paused. "And why are you acting like it's normal for people to appear out of thin air?"

Bill chuckled. "If you don't know about the dimension jumpers, you _must_ be from another world. About five years ago, we found a way of jumping, probably how you do it, and since then we've been looking for other civilizations capable of traveling," he said. "We've mapped out over twenty thousand dimensions, most of which are unpopulated. The probably one in twenty that are populated are almost never capable of jumping yet. So far, you're only the fifth we've had arrive without our guidance. So, what led you to dimension jumping?"

"Our universe got sucked into a quantum singularity," Shego said, stepping out of the ship.

"Oh," Bill said, looking over to her but avoiding her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so are we," Shego replied. "So, we've got twenty some hours before the ship jumps, you got a bar on this thing?"

"Through the door, to the left, left door at the end of the hall," he said. "You'll need some money, though."

"I've got this," she said, reaching into the pouch on her ankle and pulling out a handful of gold coins. "Gold worth anything to you?"

"Go to the shop opposite the bar and see what they'll give you for it," Bill said. "If you told them that it came from a dead universe, I bet they'd give you quite a bit."

Shego shrugged and walked off. "Those aren't actually from our dimension," Kim said.

"They don't know that," Bill replied. "Besides, they don't deal fair anyway, so what's screwing the crooks?" Shego shrugged and walked out.

A minute later, Jeanne ran back into the room, bag in hand. "Here," she said, pulling a bottle of water from the bag and handing it to Kim. "Where'd your friend go?"

"She's just looking around," Bill said. "Go put the bottles in the ship."

Jeanne did as she was told. "Wow, I've never seen a ship like this," she said, taking the opportunity to look around inside. "How's it powered? What's your jump mechanic? Is it just the two of you? How long have you been out there?"

"Kim, would you mind if she took a look at your ship? She's the best mechanic we have," he said. "Your partner said that you have to jump in twenty hours? She should be able to give you navigational control."

"Uh… I…" Kim said.

"Your ship is in good hands," he replied, placing his arm over her shoulder and walking her to the door. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

"I'll show you worthless!" Shego screamed from outside the room, followed shortly by an explosion and the sound of alarms. Kim ran out into the hall, to the sight of Shego preparing to defend herself against twenty or so officers.

"Shego!" Kim shouted.

"You know her?" one of the men asked.

"As much as I may hate to admit it, yeah, I do," she said. "Shego, what's going on?"

"They said my gold coins are worthless, so I blew open the door and the alarms went off," Shego replied, still prepared for an imminent attack.

"What's the punishment?" Kim asked.

"She'll have to pay for the damages and spend ten hours performing community service," the officer said.

"Like hell!" Shego shouted. "That rat bastard tried to rip me off!"

"Of course he tried to rip you off," the officer said, "he's a novelties broker! Do you think he'd make any money if he gave you a fair deal?"

"Any time you want to step in, Princess," Shego prodded.

"You're on your own," Kim replied, crossing her arms.

"What happened to all that 'we make a good team' talk?" Shego asked, turning to her.

"That was before you started blowing up parts of the space station," Kim said.

"So?" Shego asked, pushing through the crowd of officers, positioning herself threateningly in front of Kim.

"If she's going to be trouble, I'll cover her debt," Bill said. "She'll work for me for a her time, plus some to make up for the money she doesn't have."

"Fine," the officer said, leading the rest of the officers off.

"Fine," Kim said.

"Not fine," Shego said, turning to face Bill. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from the airlock," he replied. "You know what they do when you refuse punishment? They'll beat you to within an inch of your life and launch you out the airlock as an example to everyone else. You look like you'd make a decent grease monkey."

"Shego? A grease monkey?" Kim laughed.

"Hey! I am _damn_ good with a wrench!" Shego snapped. "Come on." She grabbed Bill and pulled him into the hanger.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Jeanne said, pushing Kim down the hall and into the bar.

"Jeanne and guest!" the bartender shouted roughly as they entered. The bar, or dive, as may be more appropriate, was almost stereotypical; there was little light, almost as much cast by the cigars and cigarettes as there was by any actual light source, and the floor was covered in nut shells, spilled drinks, the lost ash of the patrons' smokes, and the discarded teeth of former patrons.

"Jeanne and guest!" most of the patrons shouted right after, raising their glasses, steins, and shots as they did.

"Hiya, Klaus," Jeanne said, waving to him. As she walked toward the bar, she pulled a wad of bills from her pocket and thumbed through them, pulling out a few and stuffing the rest haphazardly in her back pocket. She handed them to Klaus and he handed her a couple of shot glasses filled with a murky brown liquid. She stuck one in Kim's hand and drank down the other, grimacing and throwing the glass into the wall across the bar, much to the howls and ovation of the crowd.

"I don't drink," Kim said uncomfortably as she twisted the glass in her hand, fingering it methodically.

"Don't be a baby," Jeanne laughed, taking the glass from her and drinking it down herself. Again she grimaced, again she threw it against the wall, and again the gathered cheered. Klaus slammed two more shots down on the bar, and Jeanne handed both to Kim. "Come on, it's fun!"

Cautiously Kim raised one of the glasses to her lips, letting it linger for a moment before throwing it back. Her eyes went wide as the liquid burned its way down her throat, and she swallowed down the contents of the second glass before the burn from the first had subsided.

"There ya go!" Jeanne said, slapping her on the back with surprising force. "Isn't that so much more fun?" She motioned toward Klaus, who pulled from below the bar a sealed square bottle with a black label, the front turned away from Kim and Joanne.

"You have Jack Daniels?" Kim asked, beginning to feel the effects of the strong tonic she'd downed. "Well, I suppose that shouldn't be so strange."

"Hell no," Klaus said, "this is from another dimension, one I have on good terms don't exist no more; getting sucked up into black hole, or so I hear." He tossed a small coin toward Kim, who picked it out of the air.

She examined it carefully for a few seconds before asking, "What's this?"

"That is a cleverly-disguised scanner for a quantum-dimension reader," he said, "and it says you match this here bottle." He handed it to her. "I was gonna share it with you, but I couldn't sell you one of the last parts of your own lost world."

Kim inspected the bottle in her hand, looking longingly at it for a moment before returning her attention to Klaus. "Thank you," she said before walking out of the bar, the bottle cradled in her arm.

* * *

"Hey, Princess," Shego said softly as she climbed the ladder into the steel rafters of the viewport dome.

"How'd you find me?" Kim asked, feigning half-hearted interest while she kept her focus on the Earth as it spun slowly below them. Mindlessly, she turned the bottle in her hands.

"I'm the villain, remember? I'm good at hiding," Shego replied as she took a seat next to Kim. "Can I see the bottle?"

Kim looked down at the still-unopened bottle for a moment before returning her attention to the world below. "I miss my family," she said, pausing a few moments before continuing. "It must be so much easier for you, having nobody to miss."

"Who said I don't miss anyone?" Shego said, taking Kim's hand.

"Name one person," Kim said defiantly.

Shego thought for a second. "Alright, maybe I don't miss anyone," she replied, "but all the people I knew, whether I miss them or not, are gone all the same, and there may come a day which I do miss them, and then they won't be there." She took a few seconds before continuing. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to find a quiet universe to stay in, one close enough to ours that we could settle down and forget the differences and go on with life like nothing ever happened."

"We have a mission," Kim said hollowly.

"I never thought the mission would work," Shego admitted. "I may not miss anyone, but I do miss Earth; it's the only home either of us ever had, and even if our mission did pan out, it wouldn't be the same. _They_ won't be the same, they'll only be copies made from our memories. They're dead, Kim. Not captured and held hostage, not awaiting their savior, just dead. They won't be sad or disappointed if we fail."

"I will be," Kim replied, setting the bottle on the beam between them.

Shego picked up the bottle and unceremoniously broke the seal with one of her claws. She removed the lid, sniffed it, and took a swig. "Oh, that's good stuff," she said, handing the bottle to Kim.

"You weren't supposed to drink it," Kim replied disheartened, setting the bottle back on the beam.

"It won't last forever," Shego said. "Nothing lasts forever, so you might as well enjoy it while it's still here." She picked up the bottle again and held it in front of Kim. "Come on, are you going to let it go to waste now?"

"I don't drink," Kim said, pushing the bottle away.

"Yeah, that's what Jeanne said," Shego replied, taking another drink from the bottle before returning the lid. She moved closer to Kim and put her arm around her waist. "We were once young and blessed with wings; no heights could keep us from their reach, no sacred place we did not soar. Still, greater things burned within us; I don't regret the choices that I've made, I know you feel the same."

* * *

"And with that," Bill said, "your service is done."

Shego climbed out from under the ship, wiping the hydraulic fluid from her hands on the towel which she grasped. "Not that I mind the free upgrades," she said, "but why did my community service involve working on my own ship?"

"You need to take Jeanne with you," Bill said, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He drew a bent photograph from the bill fold and handed it to her. "Twenty years ago, we discovered the effects jumping had on our dimension; our universe grows ever more unstable around high-frequency jump points. We've managed to isolate jumping in the solar system to inside the two stations, but it's only a matter of time until we destabilize the planet. When that happens, we'll evacuate everyone to an unpopulated dimension. Jeanne's mother, my wife, is a terraforming expert who was sent off to make sure everything was up for colonization, but after a few weeks they declared the dimension off limits to jumps, to keep the damage to a minimum. I know it looks like the beautiful blue sphere it was at one point, but Earth has so much pollution that the sun looks pinks and the clouds look yellow just from the way the light filters through the perpetual haze. The air is unfit to breathe, but they do it anyway. I want my daughter to breathe clean air and to walk barefoot in the grass again."

Shego stared at the picture with long lost affection. "God damn if your timing don't beat all," Shego whispered. "What about you?"

"I'll go along with the rest of the world," he replied. "Someone has to stay here and keep these hunks of junk flying."

"Leaving already?" Jeanne shouted merrily as she entered the hanger.

"They're taking you to your mother," Bill said.

Jeanne stopped for a second before running to and wrapping her arms around Shego. "Thank you!" she shouted. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Kim gets here," Shego replied as she pried the girls arms off of her.

"Where'd she go, anyway?" Bill asked.

"Up here," Kim replied as she jumped from the steel beams above. She climbed into the ship without another word, and buckled herself into her seat. Shego and Jeanne climbed in after her, and the craft shifted dimensions before either of them could brace themselves.

"Easy, cupcake," Shego said as she dropped into her seat, the craft rocketing itself toward the Earth. As it landed, Shego opened the door and Jeanne darted out, followed shortly thereafter by Shego and Kim.

"This isn't right. Where is everyone?" Jeanne asked. She led the others into the lone building, stopping short two steps in. "They're all dead…" She walked over to the closest body; it rested against the wall in the corner of the giant room, slumped forward, clutching a book in its hands. She sat the body upright and jumped back in shock.

"You know her?" Kim asked.

"It's her mom," Shego said.

Jeanne reached down and pulled the book from her hands. "Ouch," she said, pulling her hand back quickly. She wiped the blood from the small slice on her finger.

"Be careful, we don't know what happened," Shego reminded her.

Jeanne nodded and opened the book. "There's a virus," she read aloud, voice trembling. "It's only transmitted through ingestion and body fluids, as far as we could tell; skin contact is safe. It was a viral pesticide we'd designed, but it made the jump to humans. To anyone who finds this, tell our world to find a new dimension, and then lock yourselves away for the twenty minutes you have left to live." Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "To my daughter and my husband: It's colder than before; the seasons took all they had come for. Now winter dances here; it seems so fitting, don't you think, to dress the ground in white and gray? It's so quiet I can hear my thoughts touching every second that I spent waiting for you. Circumstances afford me no second chance to tell you how much I've missed you. My beloved, do you know when the warm wind comes again? Another year will start to pass. And please don't ask me why I'm here, something deeper brought me than a need to remember. We were once young and blessed with wings; no heights could keep us from their reach, no sacred place we did not soar. Still, greater things burned within us; I don't regret the choices that I've made, I know you feel the same. My beloved, do you know how many times I stared at clouds, thinking that I saw you there. These are feelings that do not pass so easily; I can't forget what we claimed as ours. Moments lost though time remains, I am so proud of what we were. No pain remains; no feeling. Eternity awaits. Grant me wings that I might fly, my restless soul is longing. No pain remains."

"She's infected, we have to take her back," Kim said. "There has to be a doctor who can help her."

"We can't risk an entire world because of one person," Shego said.

"We have to try something!" Kim shouted.

"Leave me here," Jeanne whispered, clutching the journal in her arms as she cried next to her mother.

"We're not leaving you," Kim said.

"We have to," Shego insisted.

"We're not leaving her!" Kim said.

"Yes you are," Jeanne said. "I'm not going to risk killing off everyone in my dimension because you want to clear your conscience of this."

Kim sat next to the dying girl and held her close. "What do you think is after this life?" she asked. Jeanne said nothing, only moving closer to her companion. They sat silent as she cried until she cried no more. Kim stood, laying her body ceremoniously next to that of her mother.

"We should go," Shego said, gently pulling Kim back toward the ship.

Kim jerked herself free of Shego's grip and returned to Jeanne's body. She reached down and pulled the journal from Jeanne's arms, and returned to Shego. "For Bill," she said.

* * *

Bill weighed the book in his hands and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grieve for the loss of my family now."

"You've done our world a great service, ladies," the admiral said. "While the loss of the terraforming team is a tragedy, we can rest safe knowing that disaster was averted. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you, admiral," Shego replied, shaking his hand before returning to her ship. As she entered, Kim strapped herself into her chair and began the jump. "Where to, princess?"

"Anywhere but here," Kim replied. "Why did you stop being a bitch all of a sudden?"

"Because I need you to help me fly this damn thing," Shego replied as the craft shifted from one universe to the next.


End file.
